


sock it to me, baby

by WhereverMyWay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Degradation, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Profanity, Roommates, Socks, Weird Plot Shit, despite what twitter will tell you, i need a shower after writing this, sock eating, the author does not have a sock fetish, will trade stolen socks for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/pseuds/WhereverMyWay
Summary: Lee Minho is a simple man, really. He lives a quiet life with his roommate, Seo Changbin. They’re typical roommates: they respect each others’ boundaries; equally split household responsibilities; Minho collects and possessively carries around Changbin’s stray socks, hoarding them and sometimes nibbling on them; and they split bills evenly.All of these were normal roommate things. Right?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	sock it to me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> **recommended track:** [fried noodles (getter remix) - pink guy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1iwrfgNOUU) on repeat. that's all.
> 
>  **disclaimer:** any reference to persons in this work of fiction are purely coincidental. the characters referenced from Stray Kids are interpretations loosely based on their personalities in the group and do not represent the real people behind the personas. if this, or any of the content included in the warnings above make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now.
> 
> this is what happens when you don't sleep for 36 hours the day after you post an emotionally devastating fic.

06:30 was Lee Minho’s second favourite time of day. It was the time when his roommate, Seo Changbin, came back from the gym and headed straight for the washroom to shower. 06:35 was his favourite time of the day, because, like clockwork, the pattering of the water against the shower curtain would begin, and he would be able to start his day. 

Minho jumped out of bed, an enthusiastic grin on his face as he pulls out a black compression sock from underneath his pillow and he rushes to his door, quietly opening it and tip-toeing to the washroom. He moved like a small child on Christmas morning, trying to sneak a glimpse of the presents in front of the tree without alerting their parents. It may not have been Christmas Day, but he was going to treat it like it was. His Christmas tree was Changbin’s laundry hamper in the washroom, and the present was his roommate’s worn, sweaty, sticky, smelly sock that would stealthily replace the one in his hand. 

One useful quirk about Minho was that he was always crafty. A couple of months ago, the ceiling vent in the washroom mysteriously stopped working, rendering it inactive. When Minho went to go and take a look at it, he had _coincidentally_ severed a small wire that connected the main ventilation unit to the control panel on the wall. 

It wasn’t an accident, but what Changbin didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, right?

“This apartment is nice, but I can’t believe this fan is busted,” Minho feigned a heavy sigh as he took a look at it, his fingers purposelessly roaming around the unit up in the ceiling. Changbin leaned up against the doorframe with an annoyed scowl on his face, waiting impatiently for Minho to fix the damn thing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fix this, man. We’re gonna have to wait for the landlord to come in here and take care of it.”

Changbin groaned, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms. “Seriously? Aren’t you an engineer or some shit?”

“Software engineering doesn’t equate to electrical engineering, dude,” Minho was lucky he was facing away from Changbin, because it was impossible to bite back his eager smile. Luckily, he could make his voice sound as neutral as he needed it. “Guess we’re gonna have to leave the door open while we shower.” His heart skipped a beat as the first phase of his plan seemed to work, Changbin none the wiser as he walked away in irritation.

Minho didn’t have much time. Changbin was usually done showering within seven minutes, but there were days where he only spent enough time in the water to rinse his body off. He took in a quick breath, eyes trained on the dark shower curtain as he shuffled his feet quietly against the bathroom tile, to the hamper. Changbin usually just haphazardly discarded his used clothes on top of the pile.

Today, Minho was lucky. A black sock that matched the one in his hand was right on top of his dirty clothes. He couldn’t hold back a toothy grin as he quickly swapped the sock in his hand for the one on top of the pile, then slid his way across the tiling, through the washroom door, then into his room. He was practically floating on air. Once he was safe in his room again, he gently closed his door and brought the sock up to his nose. 

Minho’s eyes rolled back into his head as he braced himself against the door, inhaling the scent of his roommate’s musky, sweaty sock. Good god, did Minho love the mornings that Changbin went to the gym and he could get a new sock for his antics. 

The first hour after Changbin got home, Minho was never able to do anything. He was rendered completely incapable, living for the fresh dampness of his roommate’s sock. It was still soaked in sweat, smelling like his very old, well-worn Converse shoes he used for weight training days. 

Minho exhaled and slid down his door, hearing the water shut off from the washroom. He wanted to hear Changbin towel off, then quickly shuffle off to his room, completely aloof to the fact that Minho was _right there_ and had one of his freshly-worn socks practically shoved inside of his nostrils.

As soon as Changbin closed his door, Minho shoved the sock into his mouth and let himself blissfully sink into the floor, completely losing himself in the disgusting symphony of scents and flavours of the very ripe fabric. There wasn’t really anything sexual about it; sure, sometimes Minho would get hard over the rush of nearly getting caught, but this was so much more than that to him. This was a euphoric experience that sex could never top. 

He got lost in the moment, thinking about the headrush he got from taking and swapping out Changbin’s socks, always replacing the new ones with old ones, when a thought crossed his mind and he freezes.

What if he stopped returning them altogether? What would Changbin do? As he rolled around on the floor, he let his mind wander with reckless abandon and excitement for what he was plotting, Minho decided that he would actually jerk off to this, just this once. Changbin didn’t need this specific sock back, after all.

* * *

It had to have been almost a couple of months since Minho stopped returning Changbin’s socks, instead just straight up stealing them and never returning them. He hoarded them and kept them in a special, locked box in his closet. Changbin had to have been getting desperate at this point, because every time he did laundry, he would instantly become skeptical of the washing machine, sitting down in front of it, staring up from his phone every so often to watch the clothes tumble inside of it.

“I think the washing machine has something against my socks,” Changbin grumbled as he digs around the drum of the appliance. “I don’t know what it is, but they always look chewed up whenever I wash them, and I’m missing a lot of them. Like, it’s gotta be the machine, right?”

“That’s weird,” Minho says with insincere concern, pretending to focus on one of his work projects at his desk, rubbing one of the stolen socks in his sweatshirt pocket between his fingertips. “I’ve never had that problem. Maybe it’s the fabric. Maybe you’re misplacing them?”

“Okay, dude, I don’t wanna be that person.” Changbin slams the door of the machine, then angrily stomps his way to the couch, flopping down on it in exhaustion. “But I’m missing a single sock from _every_ pair of my socks. Are you, like, doing weird shit with them? Is this an elaborate prank? If so, it sucks.”

Minho smirks to himself. Seems like today was his day to shine, to finally get Changbin’s undivided attention. He brought the sock out of his pocket, tightly tucking it into his fist, then brought it up to his mouth, nibbling on the toe of the sock, making sure it was barely visible, just visible enough for Changbin to see it if he got close. All he needed to do now was wait.

“Come on, dude, this isn’t funny.” Changbin pressed from the couch, loudly stomping as he stood up and made his way over to Minho’s desk. “Where are my fucking socks?”

Minho turns his head away from his computer screen and looks up at Changbin innocently, tip of the sock still in his mouth. The two of them stare at each other for a moment. Minho pretends that there’s nothing weird about the situation at hand, but Changbin’s face goes through a myriad of different expressions, mostly from confusion, to horror, to disgust, back to confusion.

“Is… Minho, is that my fucking sock?”

“Yep,” Minho nods nonchalantly, continuing to look Changbin directly in the eyes.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Changbin shakes his head and squints his eyes. “That’s fucking gross.”

“I like them, though,” Minho shrugs, his voice slightly muffled from the fabric between his teeth. He turns back to his project, keeping Changbin’s sock in his mouth. “Besides, you left this pair under the coffee table. So, I took one. Communal sock. What’s yours is mine if it’s out here.”

“That’s _my_ sock, though.” Changbin blinks rapidly, leaning back slightly as a realization hits him. “Hold up. Wait a goddamn second. That’s a _used_ sock? Of _mine?_ In your _mouth?_ ” 

A smirk creeps up Minho’s face; he was loving making Changbin squirm in awkward discomfort. “Yeah. Your socks are really nice, by the way. The compression ones are the best out of all of them, the spandex is a nice texture, even though your cotton ones smell the strongest.”

Changbin’s mouth hangs wide open in absolute disbelief. He brings a hand to his hip and a hand to his forehead, looking down at the ground in bewilderment. He tried to start a sentence several times, but nothing was coming to him. After another minute of shock and sputtering aimlessly, Changbin has had enough. He reaches out to grab the sock hanging from Minho’s lips, but the older man is too fast for him. He shirks away, then turns to look up at his junior.

“Want your socks back?” A devious grin comes up on Minho’s face as he stares down Changbin.

The younger man groans loudly in anger, throwing his head back and rolling it around before he throws his hands in the air in frustration, staring down at Minho. “Of course I want my fucking socks back. But if you’ve been _eating_ them?” He slaps his hands to the top of his head and stares incredulously down at his senior. “I don’t know what the fuck else you’ve done with them, but now I don’t know if I even _want_ them back.”

Minho scoffs. “I don’t jerk off into them. Or onto them, if that’s what you’re curious about. They’re too good to be used as cumrags.” He was going to casually leave out the detail that he did, in fact use one of them as a cumrag. The less Changbin knew, the better.

Changbin’s head flies back and he sputters incoherently for a moment before regaining his composure. “That somehow makes this all _worse!_ What the fuck do you do with my socks?”

Without missing a beat, Minho responds, staring at Changbin. “I’ll steal them while you shower, right after you get home from the gym. I’ll sit in front of my door and just smell them, sometimes I’ll put them in my mouth and get all of the flavour out of them.”

Changbin falls to the floor, albeit a bit dramatically, and he grabs his face, shouting in agony. “Oh my god, Minho!” He drags his fingers down his face and groans. “You’re kidding me. You absolutely have to be joking.”

“I’m not,” Minho says, adjusting his posture so he can lean on the desk and stare down at Changbin. “You saw the chew marks in your socks. Why would the washing machine leave something like that on only your socks?”

Changbin whines and splays all of his limbs out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as he questioned his entire life and every single one of his life choices. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Minho takes the sock from his mouth and playfully tosses it at the panicked man on the floor. Changbin flinches as the sock lands on his stomach and he shakes his head, not out of disagreement, but out of disbelief.

“I had a feeling you were pulling a prank on me or something,” he flatly squeaks. “I didn’t think you were doing this… this weird shit with them.”

“So, answer my question.” Minho stands up, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walks over to Changbin. He puts a foot on either side of Changbin’s hips as the younger man stares up at him in equal parts confusion and terror. The older man looks down at him condescendingly with a playful, yet cunning smirk. 

“What question?” He may look scared, but he doesn’t act like it. Changbin _should_ get up, pack up his shit, and move out, but he doesn’t budge. 

Minho crouches down, just above Changbin’s pelvis, and he places his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. “You know the question. Stop playing coy.”

Changbin shakes his head. “No, sorry, excuse me,” he groans, but, again, doesn’t move, “I got a little distracted by the fact you’ve been fucking eating my _used_ socks.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Minho drops from his feet to his knees, taunting his junior as he cocks his head to the side. He doesn’t intend for it to happen, but he accidentally brushes up against Changbin’s waist, and there’s a surprising firmness building beneath him.

Changbin flushes at the contact of Minho against him, and he blinks a few times as his thoughts process. He takes in a deep breath and grabs Minho’s shoulders. “I want my socks back.” He sits up, and he spins the two of them around, pinning his senior to the floor. “I’m gonna get my fucking socks back from you, one way or another.”

Minho throws his hands in the air dramatically, absolutely loving the fact that Changbin was being so aggressive about it. “Oh no,” he smacks the back of his hand to his forehead, looking up at his junior with a pleading face. “I guess you’re gonna have to fuck me to find out where I’ve been keeping them.” His heart was beating so loudly, he could hear the blood whooshing between his ears. 

There’s another tense pause in the air as Changbin’s eyes widen and he swallows. “Okay,” he sits back on his heels, looking away from Minho. “Here’s the thing. I, uh…” his voice trails off and he bites his lip.

Oh shit. Minho must have gotten the wrong signs from Changbin. His face rapidly changes from cocky and arrogant to embarrassed. He’s about to say something, to apologize profusely to Changbin, to offer to move out, but he’s interrupted.

“I’ve never been with anyone before.” Changbin starts to sweat a little and he closes his eyes tightly in embarrassment. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Minho furrows his brows and drops his jaw a bit in shock. “Wait a minute,” he says, scowling in disbelief, “what about all of those times I heard you—“

“You heard me? You _listen_ to me?” Changbin shouts, eyes wide with panic. 

Minho offers an awkward, nervous smile in response. “You have routines for everything. Thursdays and Saturdays at about eleven, right after you go to bed, sometimes later if you’ve been drinking.”

“What the fuck?” Changbin’s face is a mixture of panic and disgust.

“I know you probably think you’re quiet, but,” Minho rolls his eyes around a bit, “the wall between our rooms is paper-thin. I don’t know what you’ve been fucking, either, but it’s loud and it sounds sloppy and sticky, so I’m guessing it’s maybe a fleshlight or something. You also make a lot of cute noises.”

The two of them stare at each other: Minho smiles at Changbin with embarrassment. Changbin continues to give Minho a confused, blank stare, before he takes a deep breath and his expression changes to something a bit more devious.

“You’re a freak, dude,” is all that Changbin manages to say before he leans down and presses a hasty, awkward kiss to Minho’s lips, then quickly pulls back.

“So,” Minho quips, “I take it you’re interested?”

Changbin grits his teeth and shakes his head. “I guess so? I’m fucking hard and I want to get off and I’m really confused right now, but I’m not going to think about it too hard if you’re offering.”

Minho’s eyes widen in excitement and he bites his lip. “Well, I guess we shouldn’t question it too much, then.” He reaches into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom, placing it on his chest in offering to Changbin. “I’m already prepared.”

The younger man looks at the condom and lube beneath him, then back up to his senior. “You knew this was gonna happen?”

“Be prepared for anything, that’s what they all say.” Minho shifts back and forth a bit in excitement as he grins.

“You are _seriously_ a freak.”

“I know,” Minho reaches up to Changbin’s head, pulling him down to right in front of his face, “keep saying shit like that to me. I love it. I wanna be your dirty little freak.”

Changbin swats the lube and foil off of Minho’s chest, reaching down to the back of his neck, pulling himself up against Minho’s lips. They press their lips together as Changbin presses his hips against Minho’s, their erections grinding up against each other. Changbin starts to push his tongue into Minho’s mouth until he winces and pulls back.

“You taste like feet, dude.” He shakes his head and grumbles in disgust. “I don’t wanna know what my feet taste like.”

“I do,” Minho whispers with a smile.

Changbin rolls off of Minho’s lap with a scoff. “I know. You’re disturbed.” He sounds disgusted, but the way he moves to peel his socks off of his feet gives off a different message. “I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. I thought my first time would be all romantic and shit or some stupid, drunken hookup.” A groan leaves his lips as he balls his socks up into his fists, staring at Minho. “But, no, here I am, about to fuck my roommate who has some gross fetish over my socks. Dirty socks, no less.”

“Nobody’s forcing you to. You could say no. You could walk away.” Minho quips, biting his lip back in excitement as he stares at Changbin’s socks. “But you didn’t. You wanna fuck your creepy, weird roommate, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Changbin groans, grabbing Minho’s jaw with his free hand. “Open.”

Minho does as requested, but he speaks before Changbin can shove his socks into his mouth. “You don’t need to worry about stretching me out, either. I’ve had a plug in all day, since I knew today was laundry day and you were gonna probably throw a fit over your socks.”

“I know you’re smart and all,” Changbin sighs, shaking his head as he shoves his socks into Minho’s open mouth, “but I seriously cannot believe you’re like this. A brilliant mind, through and through. I simply don’t understand you.”

Minho’s eyes roll back into his head as he takes in the heady, briny flavour of Changbin’s socks, somehow accentuated by the fact that he was right there in front of him. This was _finally_ going to happen and he was completely beside himself with anticipation and excitement. 

Changbin stared at the sight in front of him, impressed by just how much Minho had melted as soon as his socks were in his mouth. “Part of me thought you were joking,” he says, reaching down to undo Minho’s jeans, “but you really do like this kinky shit, don’t you?”

Minho offers a muffled whine as he ruts up into the air.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Changbin mutters under his breath as he slips Minho’s pants and boxers off. He’s about to make another witty comment, but he practically chokes on his saliva as he stares at Minho’s twitching, reddened cock, leaking with precum. His mouth goes dry and he subconsciously tilts his head to the side, entranced by the neon pink plug between Minho’s legs.

“Pink.” It’s a statement, not a question. “Neon pink. Fucking hell.” Minho is concerned for a moment, until he sees Changbin practically ripping his athletic pants and briefs off, reaching up for the lube and condom that he had haphazardly discarded just a few moments ago. “You absolute freak. God, you’re a freak, but I might be a bigger freak for wanting to tear you apart right now.” 

Minho tries to say “do it,” but is thwarted by the socks in his mouth, causing drool to spill from his mouth, down his cheeks and his chin. 

Changbin stares at Minho drooling over his socks and his dick twitches in response to the sight. “I shouldn’t like this,” he mutters under his breath, shaking his head as he forces himself to look somewhere else, “I really shouldn’t like seeing this, but I can’t get enough of the mess you are.” He tears the foil packet open, pulling the slick condom out of it and rolls it down his shaft. 

He reaches his hand between Minho’s legs, fishing the plug out of him, plucking it out and discarding it to the side. Changbin flips the top of the small bottle of lube open and squirts out a generous amount onto his cock, taking some of it into his fingers and sliding it around Minho’s rim. The contact causes the older man to squirm against the floor and whine into the socks in his mouth.

“You know I’ve never done this before,” Changbin says with a hint of nervousness in his voice, “so, if I’m fucking anything up, just tell me.”

Minho reaches up to Changbin’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact for a moment, and he pulls the socks from his mouth. “You’ll be fine. If anything, you tell me if I’m doing something to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m about to fuck you while you’re practically eating my dirty socks” Changbin quips, “I really don’t think I can be uncomfortable right now.”

“Still, I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” Minho says as he winks, letting go of the younger man’s face, putting the socks back in his mouth.

Changbin takes in a deep breath, pressing the head of his cock up against Minho’s entrance. He looks down, then looks up to Minho as he pushes himself inside slowly. His eyes widen more and more as he pushes further and further inside and he gasps. “Oh, fuck. It’s so tight. You’re so tight, I—“ 

Minho’s eyelids flutter at the sensation of being filled up again, and he groans into the socks. Changbin grabs his leg, bringing it up over his shoulder, then grips Minho’s hip with his other hand. “This was the best idea you’ve ever had,” Changbin groans as he starts moving his hips back and forth, slowly at first, then gradually increasing in tempo.

“I wanna see you touch yourself,” the younger man says with a whine, digging his fingernails into Minho’s hip. “Don’t really have a free hand to, ah, help you.”

There’s no hesitation as Minho reaches up to his mouth with both hands. He briefly removes the socks, then licks his hand several times before hastily wrapping his wet fingers around his dick and shoving the socks back into his empty mouth. He makes eye contact with Changbin, his eyes half open as he smiles. 

Changbin smirks and bites his bottom lip back, continuing to pump himself in and out of the man beneath him. They maintain eye contact as their sweaty skin slaps against each others’. Minho is a bit dramatic, heavily breathing as he takes his free hand and runs it through his hair. The sensation of being filled by Changbin and the socks he loves so much is almost too much to handle.

Usually, all the guys Minho had been with before would come before him, and Minho would have some sad, half-pleasing orgasm as his mind drifted off and thought about something else, but today was different. He finally had someone that was indulging him in his wicked fantasy, and it was too much to handle.

Minho’s eyes tightly shut as he arches his back, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He wraps his hand around the head of his cock as warm cum splatters up against his shirt, some landing on his face, some on the socks. He lets out a throaty, muffled whine as he convulses beneath Changbin.

The sight of Minho falling apart underneath him is too much for Changbin to handle. “Oh my god,” he groans, thrusting into his senior one last time before he lets go of Minho’s hip, slapping his hand down into the ground, gripping the floor tightly as he comes inside the condom. “Fucking hell, Minho, fuck.” He lets out a pathetic mewl as he rides out his orgasm and looks up to Minho, who is still completely out of it.

After a couple of moments, Changbin pulls out and sits back on his heels, looking down at Minho, who is still beside himself, completely spent. He smiles and shakes his head. “This really was the best idea you’ve ever had. Let’s keep doing this.” 

* * *

At 06:30, right on cue, Changbin comes home. Instead of heading straight to the washroom, however, he opens Minho’s door to find him waiting in bed, hands behind his head as he leans up against his bedframe, mouth open wide, tongue out, and smiling. Changbin shyly smirks but says nothing as he walks right up to the side of Minho’s bed, pulls his socks off, then shoves them both into his senior’s mouth.

“Once I’m done with work today, we should have a repeat of yesterday. Be good to this pair, my nasty little freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> consider leaving a comment. they make my day. ♡


End file.
